


On Your Knees

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Banter, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Facial Shaving, Fluff, Hair Washing, Mild S&M, Pampering, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Holly pampers Dan, to Dan's enjoyment -and mild annoyance.





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr prompt: Holly pampering Dan. Washes his hair, shaves his face, the whole nine. With a D/s side, where she is taking care of her pet/slave/sub/etc.

“Sweetie, you’re a total mess.”

“Thank you so much, dear.”

Holly rolled her eyes and took him by the hand. “Come on! It’s time for a shower.”

“Holly, I’m not a baby, you don’t have to…” He sighed as she pulled him into the bathroom and, giggling, pulled his shirt up and off. He blinked down at her, and realized it was time to take his contacts out. “Hello,” he said.

“Hi,” she said, and bent away to turn the shower on. Dan took out his lenses, rinsed them, and put his glasses back on. “I guess you can take your pants off, right? You remember how to do that?” 

“You’re so teasy right now,” he sighed, but unbuckled his jeans and unbuttoned them, then slid the fly down. Holly, meanwhile – soft, sweet and short as she was – shimmied out of her shorts and teeshirt, then unsnapped her bra. She was doing that unconsciously-sexy thing all girls do, the kind of thing that turned Dan into a drooling nerd. 

Holly yawned and let the straps slide down her arms, allowing her nipples to peek beyond the shelf lining of the bra. OK, that was posing. And his dick totally approved of her posing.

“Take off your glasses,” she purred. He sighed and did, and Holly turned into a pale blur as he stripped his boxer-briefs off. Holly’s own boy shorts hit the rug, and the dark blond hair between her legs made his dick throb, visibly jerking. Even blurred, he could make out Holly’s pirate smile.

She flicked her index finger at him, and he nervously licked his lips before following her into the shower.

The stream soaked down Dan’s hair, and he filled his lungs, letting every bit of him be washed clean by the warmth.

Then he felt a warm little palm splay itself against his ribcage. “On your knees, Danny,” she purred suddenly. He realized she was holding a bottle of shampoo. 

He obeyed without thinking – yeah, he’d have to figure out one day WHY he obeyed her with such total ease, but he fell to his knees and looked up at her, affection in his gaze. 

Then she poured shampoo onto his soaked hair, and he yelped at the chill.

“You fucking did that on purpose!” Holly giggled as kneaded it through the damp mass of his curls. “You totally manipulated me into getting down here just so you could feel up my scalp, didn’t you?”

She swayed her hips. “Maybe, a little.” She was using some of that orange-scented stuff that Suzy had bought for Arin and Dan….well, he liked the smell of oranges, which was totally why he wasn’t fighting her about this. That was followed by a creamy dollop of conditioner that smelled like honey. He stayed on his knees and let her work his dried out hair into something that felt silky when all of the shampoo was rinsed free. 

“I thought so,” he said. “You cunning vixen. That…sounded better in my head.”

She kissed his head, then took his big hand in her tiny one. “If it makes you feel better, that’s not the dorkiest pick up line I’ve ever heard.”

“Cool,” he sighed. “Can I get up now that I smell like a fruit salad?” She helped him to his feet, then he stood patiently still while she washed him with a bar of soap that smelled like clover. 

“Can I touch you now?” he asked, when she’d finished pampering him.

She shook her head. “Not til I say so,” she sang out.

“Ugh, fine,” he sighed, drawing out every syllable as Holly washed herself up, rinsed out her own hair, and turned off the shower. 

Dan soon found himself being towel dried, and frustrated as Holly continually danced away from the tips of his brushing fingers. When she was finished teasing him dry she filled the sink with hot water, and set about soaking a razor and grabbing a can of shaving cream. 

“You’re going to need a step ladder,” he said. Their incompatible heights were amusing to him under normal circumstances, but in intimate ones he often found himself simply annoyed.

“I’m going to sit on the sink,” she said, and did so. “Aren’t you glad you got a his and hers?” she asked, and started lathering up his face.”

“Why are you doing this to me?” Dan sighed, but nobly stood still as she gently slid the razor over his fuzzy cheekbones.

“Because you’re the best boy in the world,” she said cheerfully, and pecked the tip of his nose.

His dick reacted to the praise, and the nearness of her, and the heat of her body. But it would and could wait.

The tenderness, the moment, was enough.


End file.
